Game Mechanics
'Game Stats' 'Player Stats' Level'': ''You gain 5 Skill Points per level, and your Energy and Action points are restored to full each time you level up. As an added bonus, the base stats of all units are increased by Level x Their Aptitude. XP: You need this to level up. The amount of Experience you need each level is equal to 7 + (your Level x12.5). Energy: You require Energy to complete missions. The highest energy per run of a mission is currently 100 per mission. The symbol is a lightning bolt. Energy is restored by 20 point every 1:00, but doesn’t currently restore during combat. You start with 30 energy for free. Action: You require Action Points to fight in the arena. You currently need 1 Action to attack someone in the Arena, 2 Action to attack someone at 1.5x their stats, 5 for 2x their stats, and 10 for 3x their stats. Action restores at 1 point every 1:59, though not currently in combat. You start with 5 Action for free. Gold: You get gold for completing missions and performing in the arena, even if you lose. Gold is required to upgrade temples, purchase new equipment, and purchase new units. Crystals: You get this by paying Kongregate for Kreds, then paying those kreds to the game developer in-game, or by completing achievements, or by lucky draws in the "Daily Chance" game. They are used to purchase premium content. 'Unit / Hero Stats' Player Stats: '''Player Stats are increased by skill points and equipment. Player stats are applied to all units and heroes under the player's control, modified by their Aptitudes. '''Adjusted Stat (Base Stat): Adjusted Stat is the ability of the unit after modifiers from Player stats or special abilities. Base Stat is the unit's basic stats before adjustment. Attack Speed: 'How frequently, in seconds, between a unit's attacks. Heroes always have an attack speed of 1, and may attack instantly so long as they have Mana and are not currently in an attack animation. This does not account for units attacking multiple times in a single attack animation. '''Move Speed: '''How quickly the unit moves. The higher the amount, the faster. 'Damage Calculation: Raw Attack: X''' = (Attacker’s Attack Power x Attack) Rage: '''R = 1.5 or 1. If the unit is not Raging, R = 1 Otherwise R = 1.5 Elemental Multiplier: EM = 3, 2, 1, 0.5, 0.25 or 0.01, True_Element Advantage (True Fire versus Wind) = 3 Elemental Advantage = 2 Same Element (Fire versus Fire) = 0.5 Elemental Disadvantage (Wind versus Fire) = 0.25 True_Element without Advantage (True Fire not versus Wind) = 0.01 All other cases, EM = 1 Immunity Modifier: IM = 2, 1 or 0.2 If ST_Weakness is being applied (e.g Shock against a Yeti) then IM = 2. If ST_Immune is being applied (e.g Freeze against a Yeti) then IM = 0.2. All other cases IM = 1 Damage: D''' = {[('''X x R) + (1~10)] x EM} x IM Enemy Defence: ED Shielded: S''' = 1 or 0.75. If Defender is Shielded, '''S = 0.75, otherwise S''' = 1. Invincible: '''I = 1 or 0. If Defender is Invincible, I''' = 0, otherwise '''I = 1. There is a 10% chance of a critical hit, or 5% if the attacking unit is a hero. If the hit is a critical hit: ''1.65'D''' - [(0.8'ED') + (0~0.2)ED] = Final Damage (F'''); IF '''F < 0.15'D' THEN F''' = 0.15'''D If the hit is a normal hit: 1.05'D' - [(0.8'ED') + (0~0.2)ED] = Final Damage (F'''); IF '''F < 0.05'D' THEN F''' = 0.05'''D Finally: (F''' x '''S) IF F''' < (1~11) THEN '''F = (1~11). F''' x '''I = Final Overall damage dealt (Z'), which is then subtracted directly from the target's HP. If poison or burn status applied, then 0.2'Z 'is dealt every 1 game second after the status is applied until the status ceases. So with a critical hit, true elemental advantage, St_Weakness and Rage, the total for D before calculating ED is 28.35('X + (9~90)), with a minimum damage of 11.1375X after Enemy Defence and Shield are applied. Normal hit, with normal elemental relationship (x1), no rage, no ST_Weakness gives D = 1.05 (X''' + (1~10)), with a minimum damage of 0.0375X after Enemy Defence and Shield are applied, or 1~11 damage, whichever is higher. '''Item Special Abilities There are several types of special ability, with the magnitudes of S (5%), M (10%), and L (20%). Stacking multiple items with the same ability is additive, not multiplicative, so two S items will boost an ability by 10%, not 10.25%. Exp+ - Increases the amount of Experience gained from all sources. Gold+ - Increases the amount of Gold gained from all sources. Item+ - Increases the % chance of getting items from successful missions and arena combats. Total Drop Rate is multiplied by item rarity. Mana+ - The hero starts the match with a portion of their Spell and Summoning bars filled. "Element"+ - This is either a particular element, such as "Fire", or it is simply "Element", which multiplies the stats of any elemental units that share that particular element (or in the case of Element+, all non-Void units) by a percentage. Hero+ - Multiplies the hero's stats by a percentage. Unit+ - Multiples all units' stats by a percentage. Time+ - Increases the amount of time in a battle by a percentage. 'Mana' There are two types of Mana. Blue Mana, which is used for summoning units, and Orange Mana, which is used for casting Hero Spells. Mana is only visible during combat. *Orange mana increases more quickly than Blue mana. *Each mana bar is divided into blocks. Units and abilities cost is defined by the number of blocks it requires to cast. *The Orange bar has a maximum of six blocks. The Blue bar has a maximum of eight blocks. *The more blocks that are filled in a bar, the faster the bar increases. *Whenever an ability from either Mana type is used, all mana from that bar is lost, and a proportion of that mana is transferred to the other bar. *Approximately 33% of the Orange bar is transferred to the Blue bar when a Hero Spell is used, and approximately 75% of the blue bar is transferred to the Orange bar when a unit is summoned. *The cost of the unit summoned does not alter how much mana is transferred to the other bar. Because the more mana that is in a bar, the more easy it is to generate mana, it is proportionally faster to summon many high cost units than it is to summon low cost units and use low cost hero spells whenever they become available. 'Elements' Fire: Strong against Wind, Weak against Water. Wind: Strong against Earth, Weak against Fire. Earth: Strong against Thunder, Weak against Wind. Thunder: Strong against Water, Weak against Earth. Water: Strong against Fire, Weak against Thunder. Void: No element. A unit receives 25% as much damage from sources of damage with an element it is strong against. A unit receives 50% as much damage from sources of damage which it shares an element with. A unit receives 200% as much damage from sources of damage with an element it is weak against. Void units receive 100% damage from all sources, including other Void units. "True" Element creatures, such as Shadow Goblin (Ex) deal 300% as much damage to elements that are weak to them, and 1% as much damage to all other targets, including Void. True Element creatures receive damage as a normal creature of their type. As elemental boosts happen before defence is calculated, it can modify damage by drastically more than 200% or 25%. 'Status Effects' Positive Status: A unit may only have one positive status at a time. If a new positive status is applied, then the original status is removed. Status Effects do not stack with themselves, repeated applications only reset the duration to its maximum. *Shield: Reduce the Damage received by all Units by 25% for 30 seconds. *Rage: Multiply the Att of all Units by 150% for 30 seconds. Negative Status: A unit may only have one negative status at a time. If a new negative status is applied, then the original status is removed. Negative status effects do not stack with themselves, repeated applications only reset the duration to its maximum. Status Immunity: If the unit is attacked by a unit with an Attack Status that it is immune to, then the Attacker's damage is divided by 5, and the unit's Guard against that Status type is doubled. Status Weakness: If the unit is attacked by a unit with an Attack Status that it is weak to, then the Attacker's damage is doubled, and the unit's Guard against that Status type is divided by 5. Each unit has an inherent resistance to different status effects - Guard: This is how likely a unit is to be affected by a status effect. 1.0 or higher means effectively never, 0 means always. It's value describes a chance to resist the status, so 0.9 means a 10% chance of receiving it. All heroes have maximum guard against all status effects. *Burn: Duration: 20 seconds. Causes damage over time equal to 20% of the attack damage that caused the status. Typically, but not always, Fire Elemental in origin. *Poison: Duration: 20 seconds. Causes damage over time equal to 20% of the attack damage that caused the status. Typically, but not always, Wind Elemental in origin. *Freeze: Duration: 5 seconds. Freezes the unit, immobilising them. Typically Water Elemental in origin. *Shock: Duration: 5 seconds. Stuns the unit, immobilising them. Typically Thunder Elemental in origin. *Fly (Launch): Duration: Instant. Launches the unit into the air. This moves them out of the way of most following attacks, but prevents them from attacking until they land. Different units fly higher or lower, depending on their size. *Stun (Knockback): Duration: Instant. Causes the unit to "flinch" and be knocked backwards. Different units move different distances, depending on their size. *"Fatality": Destroyed units turn into a fine red mist when killed. This ability has no other apparent use. Game Pages 'Home Page' Units: The units you have equipped. You can have up to seven equipped, but it’s not mandatory. There’s no limit on the number of different units you can own, but any extras will need to swap with ones already in your team. Items: The gear you have equipped. You can have up to six equipped. This comes in three varieties: *''Food: This disappears after one use. *Equipment: Is not consumed by equipping it, and can be used indefinitely. *Material: This doesn’t boost stats, but is used for crafting. 'Quest Page' This is where the player completes missions and advances the game's plot. '''Energy Cost: '''How much energy required to do the mission. '''Reward:' Item: This includes a Common (White) item, and a Rare (Red) item. The base drop chance for items is described below. Exp'':' How much Exp is given from the mission. '''Gold: How much Gold is given the mission. Failing a quest gives no items, and quarter the listed Exp and Gold reward. Surrendering a quest gives no reward. Stars/Mastery: Each mission has a mastery percentage in the top right corner. Winning a mission five times gives one star. An additional ten times gives a second star. And a further fifteen times masters the mission and gives a third star. Each star gives a +20% increase in the amount of Exp and Gold that completing the mission gives, and increases the chance of receiving an item on successful completion of the mission. {C}Many achievements are given for mastering increasing numbers of missions. Each mission also shows the portrait of the opposing hero. By entering a mission, the player is taken to a confirmation screen where they can see the level, stats, spells, and equipped units and items of the mission's opponent, after which they can cancel out accordingly. 'Item Drop Rate' For Common items, there is a base drop rate of 25%. For Rare items, there is a base drop rate of 5%. Mastery increases drop rate % by a flat 5% per star, for Common items, and by 1% per star for Rare items. Meanwhile Item+ boosts the drop% by a percentage of the base drop rate before Mastery. S = 5%, M = 10%, L = 20% or: Common: S = 1.25% M = 2.5%, L = 5% Rare: S = 0.25%, M = 0.5%, L = 1% Finally, there is a 70% maximum cap for the chance to get a Common item, and a 12% maximum cap for the chance to get a Rare item. Village Page The Village is where the player acquires new units, heroes, and the primary source of new items and equipment. Each facility may be upgraded, by spending gold, in order to make new and better items available to purchase. Castle Throne - 'The player may buy new heroes to lead their army here with gold or crystals. '''Blacksmith - '''The player may combine items that they possess here into recipes in order to create new equipment. '''Monster Lab - '''The player may combine units and items they possess here into recipes in order to create new units. '''Market - '''The player may buy new foodstuffs, equipment, and material items from here with gold or crystals. '''Temples - '''The player may buy new units in temples. Each temple contains units of their respective element that may be purchased with gold or crystals. Comes in Fire, Water, Thunder, Earth, and Wind elements. 'Arena Page This is where the player may combat the computer controlled forces of another player for Battle Points, Exp and Gold. Rankings: Shows the top 10 players in the game, by level. Power up: This increases the target's stats (except level) by a multiplier, and costs more action points. Each level of power up has the same calculation as Normal, just accounting for the increased stats. 'Cave of Trials' This is where the player may challenge special high-challenge missions in exchange for Battle Points. The Cave of Trials requires no Energy or Action Points to play, simply Battle Points earned in the arena. {C}Leveling up after Cave of Trial victory does NOT refill energy. 'Arena XP and AP Calculations' Enemy_stats = Enemy_Level + Mode*/ 2) + Enemy_Attack + Enemy_Defense Player_stats = Player_Level + (Player_HP / 2) + Player_Attack + Player_Defense X = - Player_stats) * (Enemy_number_units) / 60 AP cost = ~0.08X XP reward = ~2X Note that the minimum AP is 1, but the minimum XP is <1, and that the system rounds down. This means that it's more beneficial to fight a target at 2.99 AP cost than at 3.01 AP cost in terms of AP:XP efficiency, whilst most targets worth 1 AP will give the absolute minimum XP gain possible - 13 XP. As with Missions, selecting Fight brings up a confirmation screen where they can see the level, stats, spells, and equipped units and items of their arena opponent, and confirm or cancel accordingly. There is a maximum of 9,999 base exp from any Arena battle before Exp+ is calculated. 'Profile Page' Stats: Allocate Skill Points from levelling. When the player adds points to Energy, the next time their Energy recovers, their entire Energy bar is refilled. When the player adds a point into Action, the next time their Action Points recover, their entire Action bar is refilled. Battle Log: Shows the last ten people to attack you, and their inane auto-generated commentary if they left one. 'Achievements' Shows all achievements and their conditions. Shows the rewards on mouseover. Category:Game Mechanics